House MD Inuyasha Style
by Inugurl16
Summary: Just like the show, or almost any way! DR. Inuyasha can save anybodies life but what happeneds when a new doctor appears in his life. Well, let's just say that she is not exactly new to him. read and review! thanks


_**An: I do not own House MD nor do I own Inuyasha…..which is very very sad! I wanna own them!**_

_**j/k anyways on with the show………I mean story -

* * *

**_

**Chapter 1**

_There was a woman and man holding each other. The woman had dark hair and dark eyes. She was wearing her usual pink eye shadow. The man next to her had dark hair that was not very long but longer than normal guys hair. He also had dark eyes._

_This man turn toward the woman and said, "Sango, I think now is the time to tell him what has been going on."_

_The woman named Sango said, "Your right Miroku, we should tell him."_

_Then Sango turned towards me and said, "Inuyasha, there is something you need to know."_

"_What?" I asked. _

"_Well, Miroku and I decided we are going to get married in Las Vegas. Especially after you showed us how much we love each other. With that Miroku and I will be leaving the hospital for a while. So, now you are going to be in charge. That means that you do not have to have clinic duty or even have to deal with patients," Sango said. _

"_Really, that _BEEP _is _BEEP _really _BEEP _exciting…What is making those beeping noises?" shouted a frustrated Inuyasha._

A tall good-looking man, with white hair and golden eyes, woke up with an annoyed look on his face.

"Damn it was a dream, and that beeping sounds was just my beeper, I wonder what lovely message Sango has left for me today," said the tall muscular man in a sarcastic type of voice.

The man took out his beeper and looked at what it said. It said, 'INUYASHA EMERGANCY!'

Inuyasha, jumped out of bed and went to put on some clothes. He pulled on a tight fitting red t-shirt and a pair of loose kacky pants. Then he found a nice pair of shoes and put them on. He was about to go out the door when he remembered his white coat which had a name tag on it that read: DR. INUYASHA HOUSE.

Inuyasha got into his red mustang convertible and drove toward the hospital. On the way to his work, Inuyasha caught all of the red lights, which did not make his already agitated mood any better. As soon as he pulled up to the hospital he found his parking spot and parked.

He ran into the hospital and went directly into Sango's office. Once there, he saw Miroku and Sango talking to each other. Miroku noticed that Inuyasha was their and he pointed at him so Sango saw Inuyasha too. Sango moved to talk to Inuyasha while Miroku walked out of Sango's office.

"Inuyasha we need to talk about having another doctor at the hospital."

Inuyasha looked at Sango strangely before saying, "Ok, so adding a doctor to the staff would mean that I would not have to work clinic duty. I approve of this, but you know that you don't have to ask me if you want another doctor here. I am glad we are friends and all but this is not really any of my concern, I mean you are the boss so anything you say goes."

"Inuyasha, the new doctor I was thinking about not only would help in the clinic but she is also another specialized doctor like you. You two would be working together to help find out what was wrong with the patients," said Sango.

Inuyasha gave Sango a disbelieving look, "Ok, Sango, very funny. I know some times I may complain and not want to do clinic duty, but I do not need any help trying to find out what is wrong with my patients! I am a very highly recommended doctor and I do not need to have to teach a new doctor what to do in this medical field."

"She graduated form the same university with the same GPA and honors you did. I am not saying that you are not a good doctor. I am just saying that we need someone else here to help you with the cases so maybe you can take more cases and also help with clinic duty. Which by the way, even though there will be a new doctor, you still have to have clinic duty," said Sango.

"But Sango, if you have a new doctor then you would not need me in there. I just terrorize the patients and I am mean and rude to them," said Inuyasha.

"But Inuyasha, even though you are mean, rude, ignorant, cocky..."

"You can stop any time now, I did not need you to make a list," interjected Inuyasha.

"...you are a good doctor Inuyasha and that is the kind of doctor I need on my staff," said Sango.

"I bet that this doctor that you are bringing in is just as good in the clinic than me. Wait better yet the new doctor should be even better because I bet the new doctor is nice to the patients so therefore would be much better suited then I down in the clinic," replied Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I don't care if she will be better at it than you, which I know that she will be better at it than you because she is nice and considerate. However, you still need the experience of kind of being nice to your patients or at least you would be out of your office."

"Hey! I like my office, it has all of the comforts of home there, nice refrigerator, nice little TV to watch things on, and much more," said Inuyasha.

"See, my point exactly, you need to see something other than your office and an occasional patient here and there. So you will have clinic duty and you will have a new doctor help you with your cases. Oh and let me make one thing clear, she is not below you, she is your equal you will run all things by her and ask her for her opinion. Well, I got to get back to work, she will be starting work tomorrow, and I expect you to be nice and dress accordingly," said Sango.

After that, Sango turned away from Inuyasha which indicated that she was done talking to him. So Inuyasha walked out of her office and down toward Miroku's office. Miroku was the cancer doctor in the nice big hospital. Inuyasha and Miroku had been friends ever since high school, but they got split up when they went to med. school.

However, they always stayed in touch with each other about different aspects of their life. Inuyasha finally made it to Miroku's office to see him flirt with one of the new nurses.

"See there is this lump on my neck, maybe you have to look closer at my neck to see it," said Miroku.

The ditzy looking blonde moved closer to his neck, "Dr. Miroku, I still do not see any lump on your neck."

When she moved closer Miroku had started to rub her butt, the nurse finally noticed this and slapped him in his face. She spun on her heel and walked out of his office.

"It was worth the pain," Miroku kept telling himself over and over again.

"Miroku, if Sango ever found you doing that to a nurse, first she would fire you from your job and make sure that you could never find another job again and second she would never ever want to go out with you," said Inuyasha.

"Who said I even wanted to go out with Sango?" asked Miroku.

"I can tell by the way you look at her and the way you talk to her, jeez its not that hard to see," said Inuyasha.

With that Miroku started to blush, "well maybe I do like her just a little bit."

The day pretty much followed this routine, of Inuyasha yelling and talking with Miroku and then Sango begging for Inuyasha to work in the clinic. Which Inuyasha tried to avoid before Sango started to threaten his job.

* * *

_**An: Well I hope that you like this first chapter. I combined both of my favorite shows into one! I love both shows but I have yet to own them. Anyways, tell me how much you liked or disliked my first chapter! And remember to review!**_


End file.
